In an online computing environment, backup authentication mechanisms help users or account holders who have forgotten their passwords regain access to their accounts. The security and reliability of today's backup authentication mechanisms have significant room for improvement.
Website accounts have typically allowed access thereto by authenticating account holders using credentials that are either memorized or stored, e.g. passwords or smartcards, by the users. In such a system, there are always account holders that will forget or lose these memorized or stored credentials.
Passwords are frequently used as a means of primary authentication, meaning passwords are the typical day-to-day means for accessing an account holder's account. Some password mismatches result when account holders mistype passwords or cannot remember which of their passwords to use.
Modern web browsers have integrated password managers that remember and enter account holders' passwords for them. Those who use these features need not enter their passwords as often, and thus may be less likely to remember their passwords when they do need to enter them. These account holders may resort to backup authentication if they lose the data in their password managers, replace their computers, or start working from new computers.
Existing backup systems may use ‘secret’ personal questions and alternate email addresses for backup authentication in the event users forget or loses his access credentials. However, these methods are frequently unreliable. For personal questions, users often forget their answers, especially when answers are case and punctuation sensitive. It is also common for acquaintances of the respective users to be able to guess the answers, even acquaintances not closely associated with the respective account holders or users. In existing methods, many times the questions are not applicable to the general public, not memorable, ambiguous, easily guessable with no knowledge of the account holder, or easily guessable with minimal knowledge of the account holder.
An account holder who tries to authenticate an account using an alternate email address many times finds that the configured address expired upon a change of job, school or Internet service provider. Since other websites rely on email addresses to authenticate their account holders when passwords fail, it is especially important for webmail providers to have a secure and reliable authentication mechanism of last resort.
The ubiquity of mobile phones has made them an attractive option for backup authentication. Some entities already send SMS messages containing authorization codes to supplement primary authentication for high-risk transactions. However, authenticating users by their mobile phones alone is risky as phones are frequently shared or lost.
Some websites offer last-resort backup authentication through their customer-support departments. However, introducing human customer support teams may not provide a strong advantage over automated systems, as information used by support staff to authenticate account holders may be no better than the information available to the automated systems.
The concept of shifting the responsibility to authenticate an individual from one party to another is not new. Authenticating users via alternate email addresses shifts the responsibility to authenticate to the providers of those alternate addresses. In organizations, the responsibility to authenticate users who fail primary authentication is often shifted to system administrators, corporate security, or other support staff.
Other systems have used a two-factor primary authentication system (PIN and token) for enterprise use in which account holders who lose tokens can receive help from a pre-selected trustee called a “helper.” In this system, the trustee authenticates using the two factors, PIN and token, in order to generate a “vouchcode” that substitutes for the account holder's lost token. This system is designed for primary authentication and it cannot be assumed that a system administrator is always available if the system fails and a backup authentication is necessary. This system requires the system administrator or trustee to be on the same system as the account holder.